


I will read it to you

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: Davos had once misunderstood Stannis and it caused his king great pain, especially when Stannis thought Davos was dead.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I will read it to you

At the Wall, all that could be seen was vast whiteness, extending to even the farthest skyline. There was hardly any entertainment here, not that Stannis would want any, but even he couldn’t bury himself in work all the time and would need some sort of distraction. Jon Snow couldn’t offer much, like in any other matters, but he did say that the king and his men had access to all the books belonging to the Night’s Watch.

How generous and yes, like any of his men would long to read because they would like to be better prepared to serve their promising king in near future. Stannis thought sarcastically.  
Devan was, however, one of the few who would actually look into the books and was even a little excited about it. Stannis once found him reading a book about adventures of some hedge knight at a free afternoon. Not even noticing it, a hint of smile came to his lips as he thought of another person, also very absorbed while reading.  
“You could take some of the books with you when we left. The Night‘s Watch doesn’t have lot,but good ,rare collections of books they can offer.”he approached the boy, making a joke that no one would recognize ,”Your father would probably like to share them too.” He added discreetly.  
Obviously a little bit shocked by his presence, the boy stood up immediately and replied,“Thank you your Grace, but I don’t think the books I have been reading would be what my father wants to read.”  
Stannis was puzzled and asked why not.  
Devan was nothing but honest to his king, just like his father, so he said,“Actually your Grace, my father did enjoy reading such legends, but he didn’t want to indulge himself because... he thought it would disappoint you.”  
Stannis frowned ,” How could it disappoint....”

Oh seven hells, Stannis cursed silently.  
It was this once when he caught Davos reading Conquest of Dorne when he had just started to learn how to read and he seemed so troubled by the words though it was supposed to be well written and pleasant to read. He didn’t like the struggled look on Davos’ face and was about to propose to read it to him. After all, it would also do himself more good if his Hand was better at reading, he confirmed the thought to himself. But then Davos seemed rather uncomfortable and he couldn’t let the proposal out.  
He thought I was unsatisfied that he was reading no serious documents.  
Stannis felt as if he was punched at chest. I frowned, didn’t I? Of course he would think so.  
When he finished his task and came back to my side, I would talk to him and explain. Stannis thought to himself, unwilling to think about the fact that so far he had heard nothing from his Hand and there might be no such chance that they could ever see each other again. But this idea was too painful itself and Stannis decided not to consider it. Just this once he would like to allow himself some fantasy. The Wall was cold enough.

***  
When Stannis Baratheon asked himself if he had ever regretted anything in his life, he couldn’t think of much, as he had, despite all the difficulties, always followed his own disciplines and done what he considered right. But he hated himself for that frown, that seemingly unpleasant expression he was wearing that evening when he found Davos reading the book.  
Conquest of Dorne, wasn’t it?  
Never in his life had he wanted such ridicule but he would do anything to go back to that moment and tell his knight that he wasn’t disappointed at him. Never had he been and never would he be.  
But it was all too late. His onion knight had been executed at the White Harbor and died not knowing that his King once wanted to read to him.  
Stannis kept marching towards Wintefell in the heavy snow, feeling a hole in his heart and the fierce wind of the North was pouring into it harshly.

“Your Grace, a letter from...” one of his men who was responsible for receiving the letters was standing by his tent, hesitating as if he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Silence is no one familiar to me.”Stannis said rather impatiently. The poor man swallowed and replied, “pardon me your Grace, it was from Lord..,Seaworth.”  
Obviously not believing that a dead man could resurrect from death, the man was reluctant.Stannis felt shocked at first, then when a slight but sharp bit of joy struck him he had to use all of his strengths to control himself not to get his hope up.  
He let the man go and opened the letter himself. He didn’t realize that his hands were shaking a little bit, his heart bumping heavily.

  
It was his writing. He knew it.  
The idea that his onion knight was alive was more delighting than the information that House Manderly of White Harbor was at his service now.  
“And I am on my way to you, my king.” The last sentence of the letter wrote so.  
That was the only thing he could process now.  
Have I wronged the seven Gods and they are not so brutal to me after all? For a second Stannis felt like praying and thanking any Gods who gave him back what he thought he had lost.  
And this time, Stannis had a feeling, first time in his life, that he was favored by the Gods. He had a battle to win now and when Davos and he had their reunion , the first thing he would do was to read Conquest of Dorne to him.   
  



End file.
